leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mundo/Strategy
Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * A well-timed can bait enemy champions into attacking you even when they lack the damage to finish you. * will increase the healing done by your and lower cooldowns on all of your abilities. * are a powerful tool for killing neutral monsters. Instead of returning to base, farm neutral monsters until your can heal you. ;Playing Against * Try to coordinate high-damage abilities with your allies right after uses , but if you're unable to kill him quickly with burst he will heal through the damage. * Try casting when uses to negate a large portion of its healing. Tricks ;Ability Usage *Keep in mind that all of abilities cost as the resource, so you need to stay mindful of your ability usage because it could end up hurting you instead. *Use to poke from afar, or use it to last hit. **Try not to miss the skillshot too much because it can end up hurting you instead of the enemy since it costs health. **You can use to chase down fleeing targets, or you can use it to kite out enemies. It is really versatile. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * Because of his toolkit, doesn't really need to rely on offensive items as much as almost any other character in the game. He has only one ability that scales with damage items, being and the scaling on it is poor. Building Defensive items instead is a strong choice on him. **Items like , and are examples of some powerful items on Mundo that will help him out with survival. ***If building offensive items feel like a must, is a good choice. Building Magic Penetration is also very useful, as it will proc with and and is in general, much more useful for him than Ability Power. * Unless the enemy team is full AD, is a mandatory item for Dr. Mundo. This item increases his sustain significantly. It allows him to heal a lot more from his ultimate and his passive. In addition, it makes nearly impossible to kill Mundo with an AP champion, as very few of them have the tools needed to break through Mundo's massive sustain and tankiness. *The and are standard choices of shoes for Mundo, but he can also make good use of to improve his chasing potential. * is one of the best armor items for Mundo, as it synergizes well with , and gives him more damage as Mundo will generally not be building dedicated damage items. *The is a strong choice on , due to the granted extra mobility that synergises with both and . This allows him to become a very strong chaser. The extra crowd control is also fairly useful. *The is a less used but also viable choice on Dr. Mundo. It can be used to split push and is very strong with a teammate also building this item. ;Countering *Mundo's biggest strength ingame is his immense sustain granted from his and after level 6, his ultimate . If correctly played until late game, Mundo can easily become a character that is very hard to kill. Picking character's who can counter his sustain and/or tankiness such as or are good choices. ** can be considered a good counter against Mundo. All of his tankiness means nothing against her . Her sustained damage is too much for Mundo to endure, and because she is an ADC, she can even , and can build that can heavily cripple Mundo's sustain. Her mobility also makes it difficult for Mundo to efficiently land s on her and will often force Mundo to activate in order to try to escape her. His lack of hard CC gives him another disadvantage in terms of attempting to stop her during teamfights. * Dodge his whenever you can in lane, as it can easily melt your health if not watched as well as giving him an opening to attack you. * cripple Dr. Mundo heavily as he is heavily reliant on healing himself to function. and are well recommended items to purchase when there is a Mundo on the enemy team. is highly recommended if you play as a champion with poor sustain against Mundo. ru:Dr. Mundo/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Dr. Mundo